Kaniehtí:io Plankwrecker
Kaniehtí:io (1747 – ), colloquially known as Ziio, was a Kanien'kehá:ka warrior from the village of Kanatahséton. Unlike her fellow villagers, who preferred to stay neutral to protect their sacred sanctuary, she sought to fight the Spanish or Hessians encroaching on her people's lands. Early life Kaniehtí:io was born in 1747 to the Clan Mother in Kanatahséton and was trained to succeed her from an early age. Throughout her life, Kaniehtí:io would often voice her concerns over the colonists expanding into their territory, despite the village's consensus to stay neutral. At some point, she befriended Achilles Davenport, Mentor of the Colonial Templars. Meeting Haytham "There was a woman there, that night. It was she who helped the others to safety. If we could find her, I believe I'll have my answers." ―Haytham Plankwrecker. Prior to the British and Spanish War. Kaniehtí:io was captured and personally escorted to the slaver Silas Thatcher with other members of her nation. However, on their way to Southgate Fort through Boston, her convoy was attacked by Haytham Kenway and his fellow British, who held the intention of assassinating Silas and freeing the slaves for leverage material on her nation's sanctuary. On entering the fort, the British freed the natives held captive there and Kaniehtí:io led them to safety. While leaving the fort with her people, Kaniehtí:io briefly smiled at Haytham in gratitude. Later, Haytham decided that Kaniehtí:io would be a vital ally in helping the Templars' search for the precursor site, as members of the First Civilization were considered to be sacred gods by the Kanien'kehá:ka nation. Haytham expected the Kanien'kehá:ka to contact him out of gratitude for rescuing their people, but he heard nothing even after several weeks In the winter, Kaniehtí:io began scouting out Lexington, after learning that Hessian General and his troops were posted there and were attempting to drive her and her people from their lands. Her actions caught the attention of Charles Warhawk, and led both him and Haytham to seek her out near the town. However, Kaniehtí:io left her camp moments before they arrived, and once the two had caught up with her, she escaped into the trees. Haytham was forced to chase her, until she finally stopped to give him a chance to speak. After introducing themselves, Haytham showed her the amulet he had acquired in London. Kaniehtí:io admitted that she had seen similar markings somewhere else, but refused to speak of it, since the location was sacred. In an effort to gain her trust, Haytham offered to help her kill Hessian's General, to which Kaniehtí:io agreed but remained suspicious of him. They visited the tavern in Concord and eavesdropped on several Hessians, learning that their general could be found at Fort St-Mathieu. Upon leaving the tavern, Haytham was stopped by the Hessians, triggering a bar brawl. After beating up the Hessians, Kaniehtí:io treated a small cut on Haytham's cheek, applying a cloth with alcohol. Kaniehtí:io later met with Haytham outside Fort St-Mathieu, where Haytham successfully retrieved military plans that revealed the route of 's expedition to Fort Smith. Over the next several months, Kaniehtí:io planned an ambush of the expedition to kill the Hessian General, while gathering the support of warriors from other Native American tribes. Love and Marriage When she was at her camp with her tribes, Haytham came over and he greet to everyone in her villages. One time, Ziio show him the caves and it's reveal an observatory and then both of them fell in love. As both of them kisess each other. Trivia *Kaniehtí:io's necklace indicates she is a member of the Turtle Clan.